CAREER ENHANCEMENT PROGRAM: PROJECT SUMMARY The Career Enhancement Program (CEP) of the Ovarian Cancer SPORE intends to attract and stimulate new investigators, including women, minorities, and individuals with disabilities to carry out translational research related to ovarian cancer and provide mentorship. The program director, Dr. Burger, and the co-director, Dr. Shih, will solicit applications and coordinate selection process. Candidates submit an application and are evaluated through a careful selection process involving a career enhancement committee as well as the SPORE steering committee. The recipients will be required to present their progress twice a year and submit annual progress report subject to the aforementioned review process. In addition to the requested funding ($50,000) from the SPORE program, a total annual matching fund of $150,000 will be provided by the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins and the Department of Gynecology/Obstetrics at University of Pennsylvania. Those supports allow us to fund 2-3 career awards at funding levels of $50,000 to $100,000 each year. It is expected that the CEP will play an important role in the recruitment and development of a cadre of outstanding translational scientists and future leaders in the ovarian cancer research field. At the same time, these new investigators will bring their own unique expertise and innovations to this Ovarian Cancer SPORE program. Specific Goals ? To attract, select, and mentor promising new investigators with a special emphasis on recruiting qualified women, minorities, and individuals with disabilities. ? To develop and support the awardee's rigorous and innovative translational research projects focusing on various topics related to ovarian cancer.